


Pardon this Interruptions

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Guessing Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: The Host just wants to wrap up his stream for the day and say goodbye to his viewers. That is until his boyfriend shows up. What is Bim planning?





	Pardon this Interruptions

It was quiet as the Host narrated into the microphone in front of him, the world around him fading as he painted scene after scene for his lovely audience. He was just about to wrap up his performance for the night when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind, a familiar weight of a head settling on his shoulder.

He chuckled, leaning into the touch of his boyfriend, “If My amazing boyfriend was trying to scare me, he should really try harder.”

“Nah not trying to scare you, Just thought I’d come shower some affection on my favorite host~” Bim laughed lightly, speaking clearly for the mic to pick up before noisily kissing Host’s cheek. The pair was well aware of the fact that the fans loved when Bim popped in for a minute or two every once in awhile. Host had wanted to strangle his boyfriend of two months the first time he accidentally interrupted a live airing until later that night the younger man read some of the posts in the Podcasts tag. The fans had said that they thought whoever Host’s mysterious boyfriend was sounded sweet, and how happy they were that their favorite podcast host had found someone special.

Grudgingly the Host had to admit if the fans enjoyed the little interruption, he couldn’t be mad at the energetic man, especially when his heart had fluttered when he held the flowers Bim had been too enthused about to notice the lit ON AIR sign. Now at three years of dating, he didn’t even bat an eye at the sudden interruption.

Host shoved his boyfriend off him with a tiny chuckle, “Say hello to the audience, I was about to say goodbye for the day as it would be.”

With a grin, Bim leaned closer to the mic, “Hello pretty audience! I hope you enjoyed my darling’s stories as much I do! Though I doubt that’s possible…”

“Stop being cheesy,” Host teased, checks dusting a light pink.

“You love it,”

“I do but I need to send my audience off on their days,”

“Can I do something really quick before that?” Bim’s voice was so bright and cheery the Host couldn’t say no. His face must have revealed this fact as with a snap Bim magically cut off his hearing explaining soothingly he was explaining to the fans about the game and giving them a hint the Host wasn’t allowed to know. Host smirked wondering what twist the gameshow host was planning.

“Hello, my darling’s audience. I made the Host put on noise-canceling headphones so he can’t hear me explain this to you~” Bim explained, “As most of you long-time viewers are aware, Host is blind which is why his stories are filled with so much detail that appeals to all the senses. What not all of you are aware Of is he always sees the world like his stories. It’s simply amazing and so cute! I mean he gets so focused and his voice is so soothing as he’s talking about the most simple of objects. Like his tea this morning, I don’t even like tea but the way he was detailing it-“

Bim cut himself off with a cough, “I’m rambling again, aren’t I? Sorry. Anyways, there’s game I like to play with him is I give him objects and ask him to narrate about them. This time all three objects ones that have to do with our relationship. We’ll see if he puts that together, shall we?”

The bubble disappeared and host turned his head towards Bim with a sly grin, “You were rambling again weren’t you?”

“You have no proof,”

“I’m sure some of my loyal fans will love to tell me about how precious your descriptions were… again,”

Bim pouted but placed the first object in Host’s hands.

Host hummed running his fingers along the heavy object.

“A pot is presented to the host,” He began, “The dusty feel of terracotta covers his fingers as he traces them up the small pot. As he reaches the edge his fingers brush against leaves, soft but waxy, they slide under his fingertips, as he moves to caress the sweet aromatic petals in the center. It was like touching Velvet as he lovingly brushes the petals enjoying the smell of the flower,” His face lifted up towards Bim with a small smile, “He had been told by his boyfriend that the petals were as white as snow and that the flower, a Gardenia, means secret love. His boyfriend had gifted this flower to him the day he asked to court him.”

Bim laughed, already picturing how the fandom was probably already dead and he wasn’t anywhere close to done, “Correcto my darling,” He said kissing Host’s forehead as he took the pot and replaced it with a mug, “Easy with this one it’s almost as hot as you are.”

“Well, you just told me exactly what this is,” Host mocked, “You can’t give me this without using that cheesy line.”

“Oh hush and tell the audience what it is then,”

“As you wish,” Host laughed before slipping back into his narrating voice, “the hefty ceramic mug sat snuggly in the Host’s hands as he enjoyed the warmth seeping through. Slowly he lifts the mug to his lips knowing exactly what’s inside,” there was a pause as he sipped the drink, “A simple sip of the drink made him sigh with bliss. Between the warmth of the drink, the deep rich hot chocolate mixed with the chill of peppermint always soothing after a long day of recording. Usually served to him by his lovely boyfriend before they curl up to read or watch their favorite shows,”

“Once again correct,” Bim said, going to take the mug from Host only for him to dodge the reaching hands, “Darling I have one more item, I need to take the coco for a minute,”

“No,”

“Host,”

“You can’t just give me hot chocolate and not let me finish it,”

“I promise you can have it in a minute, but we need to finish my game and send the audience off,”

“We can finish your game next time,”

“Please Host? I promise you’ll like it,”

Host scowled and finally held the mug out, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Bim grinned softly removing the mug and setting it to the side before pulling a small box from his pocket, “Alright… Last one and then we can give the audience their well-deserved goodbyes,”

Host took the box and his brow wrinkled eyebrow, weighing the cardboard in his hand for a moment.

“Host feels confusion grip his being as he turns the small smooth cardboard box over in his hands, thumb running along the lip of the box, turning to Bim to ask if he was supposed to open the box to get another hint as the surface of the box and weight weren’t telling him much of anything.”

“Go ahead,” Bim said slowly, wringing his hands out slowly.

“With confirmation from his oddly nervous boyfriend,” Host commented slowly face fixed directed at Bim with suspicion, “as he pried the top of the cardboard, tipping it over into his palm. He…. stopped…” His narrations feel away as the velvet box fell into his hand making him stiffen, “Bim, is this…”

“Keep going Host,” the whisper was strained, making the older man gulp as he tightened his grip on the box.

“With…” He cleared his throat as it came out two octaves too high, “With his boyfriend’s encouragement he opened his fist to run his fingers along the edge of the velvet box that had landed in his palm. Tracing the curved corners box, he wonders of the color,”

“Black, it’s black,” Bim said softly, scooting closer to the host.

“Host feels his heart pick up, hands trembling as he slowly opens the jewelry box, feeling as bim… knelt…”

“Host,” Bim broke in hand reaching up to clasp around the blind man’s hands to cradle the ring box, “Will you marry me?”

For a long second Host just ran his finger over the smooth band within the box, steely silver if he had to guess.

“As if you had to ask,” Host finally said softly, a single bloody tear running down his cheek as his face split into a grin. Bim whooped before capturing his lips in a kiss, arms wrapping around his waist as Host’s hands found his way to his hair.

Finally, Host pulled back, panting softly, turning back to the microphone.

“I apologize for the long session today lovely audience… but I’m sure none of you guys are upset by the fact that my amazing fiance decided to share this moment with you all,”

“I figured you’d enjoy not having the whole Office stare at us after I asked,” Bim laughed.

“If you asked me in front of the whole Office I’d say no just on principle.”

“Exactly why I didn’t ask you in front of them,”

“Either way,” Host said, “It’s time to sign off before the rest of our office, that I knew are listening in, burst in here with their congratulations, goodbye and have an imagination filled evening.”

Bim clicked the microphone off, ending the stream as the door crashed open, Wilford and the Jims pouring in with wide smiles. Host sighed in exasperation, but the bright grin didn’t fall from his lips.


End file.
